HOW THE UNIVERSE WAS CREATED
by WhiteWolfie3000
Summary: The Creation from wizarding viewpoint. I felt inspired… And yes, it took a philosophical turn so now you can join 'The Debate' as a CHALLENGE (see chapter 2)
1. The Big Bang

CHAPTER 1: THE BIG BANG

First there was **Magic**. It never _not_ existed before and will never _not_ exist later for there was no _before_ or _later_ just the infinite **now**. It was The Existence in its purest.

'Then' or rather _now_ , for no time has passed, Accidental magic created a bottomless pocket-space. Whether it was a lone occurrence or more of them sprouted to existence at that same moment remains a secret, kept by itself. It is for this reason that the Accidental magic is considered the most powerful and unpredictable of all, for it existed before any bottomless pocket-space, which is better known as simply _space_ now, laws were made and is therefore not bound by them. Its only limitation seems to be the vessel in which it resides at a particular moment.

The infinite Magic poured in the created pocket-space(s) for there was nothing that could stop its spread from where there was no space and thus no limitations for its vastness. All this was still in the moment of _now_ , the only existent moment. But now suddenly there were dimensions, space that could be measured even if it was infinite, and as Magic filled it whole it changed to the new conditions. Magic created the base space rules to which all existence in it abides. It also made itself measurable with its new three dimensions, becoming countless tinniest particles, the first in existence which abide those rules, filling the pocket-space completely.

And then nothing happened, for there was no _then_ , only _now_. Until (still in the same infinite moment) Accidental magic created another moment in the pocket-space, the next one that is. Just as that might've caused a chain reaction with pocket-spaces, it caused the chain reaction of countless moments being created. Suddenly there was all eternity in existence consisting of those separate moments bound together by Magic itself. And _that_ was the creation of Time which is now called The Big Bang for indeed it was explosive; our universe created in a single, magnificent moment.


	2. Universes within Universes

**Chapter 2: Universes within Universes**

Now that we established how multi universes were created lets look at the multiple universes within one of those multiple universes.

Firstly let me draw your attention to a philosophical debate about colours with which I hope to demonstrate the subjectivity of reality. Just bare with me here.  
So two or more people are watching the same colour, for the sake of the argument lets say it's a blue one. They both say it is undoubtedly blue, but we can't confirm one of them actually sees it the same as the other. What looks blue to the first one might equal as green for the other, but they were both told that the blue one for the first one and the green one for the second one, are in fact identified as blue and so even if the second one sees what the first one would call green he was told as a baby to call it blue and so he does so.  
Also it is no secret that when two people are describing the same event, they describe it slightly different from the other. These two points can confirm that each of us sees the world just a bit differently than someone else does. So we each live our own version of reality.

Secondly, every time we fall asleep we 'live' in a different reality than when we're awake. Which are also (mostly) subjective (- there are instances where two or more can share a dream). It can be also argued that each different dream belongs to a different dream reality. This also applies to daydreaming and consequently stories (bedtime stories, fanfiction, books, movies, etc.). So we can say that our version of reality (or our own version of universe) contains and daily interacts with many others sub-universes, if you will. And these sub-universes also interact and/or mix with each other. Yes your imagination creates new universes or expands and adds a twist to an already existing one. Can anyone here even count how many different universes are within Harry Potter universe?

Thirdly, it could be argued that black holes are a portal to a different universe that exists within our own, but we could just as well claim they just lead to a different point in our universe as a shortcut (and yes this is an Interstellar reference) so lets say that black holes indeed lead to other universes in some versions of this universe based on the previous point about imagination.

So as you can see, universes within one of the previously mentioned universes are of many kinds and virtually unlimited. And within them they hold their own multiple universes.

* * *

 **Hi, guys! The inspiration hit again after I read many fanfiction stories with a similar concept. But this seems to have taken a philosophical turn so I invite you to join the 'debate' by leaving a comment and/or PM me your thoughts.**

 **OR you can answer with a story of your own that focuses on one or more of these chapters from a different perspective and leave the link in the comments. Lets call it a CHALLENGE, shall we? :D**


End file.
